Currently, the optical scheme of the direct-type backlight is mainly composed of the following steps: first performing software simulation on optical characteristics of a product according to the characteristics of the product; after confirming the optical scheme, drawing a design of an LED bar by the backlight manufacturer, wherein drawing the design is expected to take two weeks; and producing a mockup sample by using a back light unit (BLU), which takes at least two weeks and costs more than RMB 10,000. If there is an error in the optical scheme, it is necessary to repeat the step of drawing the design. In this case, the develop cycle is long, and the cost is higher.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those skilled in the art.